A Dear Friendship
by DarkFireheartNinja
Summary: As two childhood friends make their way to school in the wee hours of the morning, they each ponder on just how dear the other is to them. Would this friendship become something more? Tenma and Aoi centric one-shot.


**A Dear Friendship**

As two childhood friends make their way to school in the wee hours of the morning, they each ponder on just how dear the other is to them. Would this friendship become something more? Tenma and Aoi centric one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

**And by the way, Happy Valentine's Day! Yes I know it's a bit early but I just felt like it... Any ways, enjoy.**

_Italics-_ for thoughts, memories, emphasis or letters/emails.

"_Why do we have to be at school so early, Tenma- kun?_" Aoi Sorano asked, rubbing her eyes with her palms, the sour tone very much evident in her tired voice. She and Matsukaze Tenma- the current soccer freak of Raimon Junior High School- were on their way to school, walking the middle of the road instead of on the pavement like they normally did. They were only being daring now as it was very early in the morning and not a single car was on the road. Tenma smiled in apology at his old friend. He had wanted a few hours to squeeze some private training before school but he didn't want to go alone. Unfortunately (for Aoi that is) Shinsuke didn't answer Tenma's calls that morning, and Tsurugi had hung up the instant he heard the soccer freak's loud, "Let's play soccer!" over the phone. But although she wasn't an early-bird sort of person, Aoi had agreed to join Tenma on her own accord. He reminded her of that. Aoi sighed and ran a hand though her dark blue hair.

"Yes, I know," she muttered, then unsuccessfully suppressed a yawn. Tenma was struck at how _adorable _Aoi had looked at that moment. Then she blinked and the moment was over.

_Whoa, Aoi-chan is really, really pretty... _

With just the two of them walking in companionable silence together- no other students, no car horns blaring, and especially no Midori and Akane in the background- it seemed like they were the only people in the entire town. Only the distant sounds of traffic from _way_ over the other side of town reminded them that there are other inhabitants, mostly those just returning from the night shift. Tenma smiled to himself as he glanced a few times at Aoi. She was more absorbed in trying the see in the dim light, although it was quickly lightening.

* * *

><p>Aoi couldn't help but smile at Tenma's quick glances and she noticed how he would suddenly look away whenever she turned to his general direction. She found his actions rather sweet and at that moment she thought, <em>Wow, Tenma...<em>. Her thoughts caused her cheeks to redden slightly. _Wow Tenma? Since when did I think things like 'Wow Tenma'? _But as she thought on this, all the while sending glances back to Tenma (which he of course missed as he looked away at the same moments), she figured that of course she would _like_-like her old friend. They _have _been friends for a long time, ever since she had seen him practice his dribbling when they were in elementary school. Back then she had been struck by his tenacity and determination, and even more by the trusting smile that only Tenma seemed able to pull off. He was a ray of sun light, she'd believed.

They are good friends, really good friends, but recently she had been feeling, well, that there was more to it. For instance, her heart seemed to beat faster whenever she saw Tenma working hard during soccer practice, and she would think she'd stopped breathing at the sight of Tenma's face when it's twisted in concentration. And she cherished the occasional moments when Tenma stopped talking about soccer to talk about other things; and often to her surprise she would resent anyone that got closer to him, like Midori-senpai or even Shinsuke! She wants to monopolize Tenma's time for herself...

_Could these selfish feelings be the pangs of love?_

* * *

><p>Soon they would reach the school ground; it's just around this corner. Tenma turned his eyes to Aoi. The girl seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts, staring ahead with such a thoughtful look. Her face, even from the side looks so... fascinating... Tenma couldn't tear his eyes away.<p>

When did he start feeling these, all these feelings for a certain blue-haired girl? He thought back... nearly all his memories from elementary to the present featured Aoi. _Whoa, we've really been together a long time._ There really hasn't been a day that Aoi wasn't with him, and that is just the way he liked it...

"Um, Aoi-chan?"

"Yes, Tenma-kun."

"You're really d-d-dear to me! I really, really l-l-like you!" Tenma blurted out, then reddened. _Urgh, I stuttered! I can't believe I just stuttered! _

The sunlight beamed down on them like a spotlight. Aoi's eyes seemed to glitter like those blue jewels Aki-nee has; what were they called? Sapphires. _Only Aoi's eyes were much prettier..._

"Hm, that's nice," she replied. She continued walking.

_Eh?_ "Aoi-chan, I-I just s-said that you- that you're really, really dear to me!" He jogged beside her. Was it just him or is her pace faster? "Well? What- What do you think of me?"

Finally she halted, her back to Tenma. He stopped right behind her. He wondered what she could be thinking, and he worried; _Oh no! Is she angry? Did I just say something really, really stupid?_

* * *

><p>Aoi hoped her shoulders wouldn't give her away even though she tried to suppress her giggling. It's not that she was laughing at Tenma, it was just he had looked so endearing when he said those words that she instinctively started to giggle. But those words: <em>"You're really d-d-dear to me! I really, really l-l-like you!" <em> She had never thought that Tenma would ever say anything like that... her giggles quietened down, a smile remaining on her lips.

She could hear him panting from behind. "Hey, Tenma-kun?" she said tentatively.

Tenma answered immediately. "Yes!"

"Did you really mean what you said back then?" She fidgeted with her bag strap. _Argh, I'm so nervous! _ Of course she knew Tenma meant every word; he rarely said anything insincere, but still, if he was embarrassed he might try to push the subject away.

"Eh? Of course I meant it!" Aoi looked up and found her vision filled with Tenma's big, steel-blue eyes. His sincerity could be seen within those eyes. It set her heart in a flutter as she realized that he truly felt the same thing she felt.

Tenma gazed at Aoi. She gazed back. Then they smiled shyly and continued walking. Suddenly he felt something grip his hand; looking down he saw it was Aoi's own hand. And so they walked, hand in hand. Silence prevailed around them but it was a good kind of silence, a comfortable silence in which nothing more needed to be said.

Yes, it felt really good just being together in the light of a new day.

_The End _

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill: read and review... <strong>


End file.
